You Stole My Heart
by xToXiCxFaIrYxEnVy
Summary: Where did you go? Raimundo's POV


_Summary: Where did you go? (Raimundo's POV)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the impulse advert or Xiaolin Showdown._

You Stole My Heart

I walked towards the shop and stopped at the revolving door. _There she stood._

_Revolving Door Girl..._

She was beatiful, long black hair and gorgeous ocean blue eyes. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I was about to open my mouth to speak but a man walked throught the door and it began turning. I had to move otherwise I'd be hit by the door.

_I'm in a spin..._

When I looked back to where she was she was gone. I looked throught the glass in confusion and dissapointment. She was only there for a few seconds, it was as if the wind picked her up and blew her away. I walked into the shop, the garden store. There was never anything in there of interest but my parents always made me go to buy flowers and brighten up the garden. I sighed and began to look at all of the plants in sheer boredom. I was here to buy daffodils becasue my parents couldn't be bothered to grow them themselves, or go out themselves either. I looked at alot of shelves but couldn't seem to see any daffodils.

"Excuse me," I said to the back of a girls head.

She turned around. It was her again.

_Garden Girl..._

"Do you-errmm...know where the," I'd begun to go red with embaressment "The...daffodils are?"

She smiled her beautiful smile, her pink lips shaped beautifully.

"They're right here," she laughed, pointing at the shelf just behind me.

"Umm...thanks..." I said.

"No problem," she smiled again and walked off in the opposite direction.

_You gave me butterflies..._

I looked back to where she'd walked off but I couldn't see her. I so badly wanted to ask her name. She seemed to be in a hurry though, I shouldn't trouble her really. I picked up a pot of daffodils. They'd look good in our garden. I picked up another pot, my mum would probably want loads of them. I walked to the counter and paid for the daffodils. The guy at the till took the daffodils and shoved them clumsily in a bag.

"Thanks," I raised my eyebrow's and walked out of the store.

Now for some shopping for me. I'd recently bought an apartment so that I didn't have to be stuck with my parents and I could get some peace and quiet at last. I hated being cooped up in the house with my parents, they did my head in. Clothes shopping first I supposed, the other things can come later. I walked down the cobblestoned street until I came to a clothes shop. I walked in and began looking for some clothes that looked good. That's when I came to the hat stand. I think hats make you look cool so I went over to try some on. I looked over to my right to see if I could find a better hat...and there she was...

_Beret Beauty..._

She was trying on a big red beret and it suited her brilliantly, it really brought out her eyes.

"That...umm...that really...suits you," I told her.

She smiled over to me, her blue eyes lighting up.

"Excuse me dear. Would you be so kind as to hand me that hat young sir?" a little old lady came up to me, pointing at the big grey hat with flowers on.

"Sure," I smiled.

Being the kind guy that I was I handed her the hat which was on a very tall stand.

"Thankyou dear," she smiled and walked slowly off.

I looked back over to where the black haired girl was standing...but she wasn't there.

_Where did you go?_

Gone again, before I'd even been able to make a conversation with her. The red beret was sitting on the stand. I picked it up and looked at it. Missed my chance again. I sighed and put the beret back on the stand.

After I'd been clothes shopping I went into a bed shop. I did have a bed in my apartment but it was quite old and I was in dire need of a new one. I loved new beds, they were always so warm and cozy and made you feel secure. I looked at some beds but some of them were too big or too small. I walked through the shop a bit more and was just about to leave until I spotted a bed that looked just right. It was a single bed and when I put my hands down on it to test it it had the softest matress. I lay down on the bed to try it out. My eyes drifted along to the exact same bed next to me and the ocean blue eyed girl was lying down on it to test it out.

_Single Bed Girl..._

She smiled at me and I smiled back. We lay staring at eachother for a couple of seconds but then two men began carrying a matress through the gap in the beds. I couldn't see her anymore. I stood up on the bed to look over the matress.

_I'm having sleepless nights..._

The girl had left the bed and had dissapeared. I looked over with dissapointment and got off the bed. I didn't really feel like shopping anymore. This girl had made me feel like I had everything in the world when she showed up but she kept dissapearing after a few seconds. She was beautiful but she'd always go before I ahd the chance to speak to her. I sighed again and walked towards the door. I stopped dead in my tracks.

_Me- Raimundo Pedrosa..._

The girl passed me and smiled over to me for a long few seconds. She then looked infront of herself again and walked out of the door. My smile turned into a frown and I bolted out of the door. But I never saw that girl again. She'd been lost in the crown for eternity. There was nothing I could do about it. The black haired blue eyed girl had gone, but I'd never forget her...

_You stole my heart..._


End file.
